Antología de un corazón escocés
by Three Swords
Summary: La historia de un hombre, su soledad, su pasión y sus motivos, contada a través de poemas... Creado para GF2010
1. Cuando el viento susurra

CUANDO EL VIENTO SUSURRA

_Cuando el viento susurra, escucho latir mi corazón, diciéndome muy quedamente que sin tí pierde las fuerzas, el ímpetu, la vida..._

_Cuando el viento susurra, se estremecen las hojas, interpretando una danza más antigua que la humanidad, flotando en el vacío como caricias que quisiera enviar hasta donde tu estás._

_Cuando el viento susurra, se escucha el cantar de las voces de los ángeles, que entonan una melodía sin principio ni final, dejando en mis oídos un mensaje de esperanza, una armonía que vibra al unísono de mi espíritu, llenándome de anhelos insatisfechos y deseos silenciados._

_Cuando el viento susurra, sólo puedo cerrar los ojos y evocar tu sonrisa, que llena mi alma de una plenitud desconocida, cimbrándola con una sublime emoción difícil de explicar._

_Cuando el viento susurra, y los árboles se estremecen con la amenaza de la lluvia que viene desde muy lejos, pienso en tí, en tu alegría contagiosa, en tu risa burbujeante, en tu mirada rebosante de inocencia, en la manera en que contemplas el mundo: siempre dispuesta a encontrarlo hermoso, digno, emocionante._

_Cuando el viento susurra, quiero decirle que calle, porque con cada sonido pronuncia tu nombre, inundando mi pecho de incurable nostalgia por ti. Deseo dejar todo atrás y volver a tu lado; pero sé que eso no es posible, que tú tienes un destino diferente al mío y que yo no puedo aspirar sino a ser un desconocido sin rostro, un nombre de anciano y una dirección a la cual enviar sentidos agradecimientos que reconfortan tu alma y hieren la mía hasta el punto de la agonía._

_Cuando el viento susurra, deseo pedirle que me lleve en sus brazos, que me aleje de este mundo ingrato y me oculte en lo más alto del cielo o en lo más profundo del abismo, donde tu recuerdo se desvanezca y tu nombre no exista._

_Cuando el viento susurra y roza mi piel, desearía que sus caricias fueran dardos mortales que se clavaran muy dentro de mí, arrancándome la vida que de pronto se ha vuelto imposible vivir._

_Cuando el viento susurra, un sutil aroma llena el campo, recordándome el momento en que una suave rosa blanca tomó tu nombre y en que el destino te alejó de mí por primera vez. No te amaba entonces, como te amo ahora; pero duele igual, porque no es el dolor de ayer, sino el de ahora el que hace tambalear mi espíritu hasta el punto de la locura._

_Cuando el viento susurra, revela al mundo mi más oscuro secreto, mi dolor callado, mi agonía interminable._

_Cuando el viento susurra, grita un sólo nombre:_

_El tuyo, Candy..._

William dejó la pluma y permaneció contemplando el jardín por largo rato, inmerso en sus pensamientos; ya era de noche y George, dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada desde atrás de la pila de documentos, supuso, atinadamente, que no miraba las rosas, sino algo que se encontraba mucho más lejos y, al mismo tiempo, tan cerca, que estaba en realidad muy dentro de él; quizás en su mismo corazón.

Eran días difíciles en Lakewood; tanto, que George comenzó a lamentar que Sir William hubiera recuperado la memoria.


	2. Déjame

DÉJAME

_Déjame contemplarte en esta noche: ojos cerrados y hechicera sonrisa, iluminada por la luz de las estrellas_  
><em>Déjame susurrar la verdad que callo, decir adiós al miedo y dar voz a las palabras que guardo en el silencio<em>  
><em>Déjame gozarme en tí, descubrirte cual territorio inexplorado, cual selva exótica extraviada en el misterio<em>  
><em>Déjame sostenerte cerca mío, bajo la plácida y durmiente luna, apartados el recelo, los encajes y las sedas <em>  
><em>Déjame escuchar la inédita melodía de tus suspiros, ofrenda gloriosa para mi siempre insatisfecho anhelo<em>  
><em>Déjame unir tu piel a la mía, y con el roce y la ternura de mis manos elevarte hasta el desconocido cielo<em>  
><em>Déjame inventar formas de poseerte, de perderme entre tus brazos cual náufrago a merced de las mareas.<em>  
><em>Déjame ser tuyo... <em>  
><em>Déjame hacerte mía...<em>

La cálida brisa de medianoche agito traviesamente los cortinajes en la espaciosa habitación.

En la amplia cama con dosel, grabada con el antiquísimo escudo de armas del clan, podía apreciarse una figura masculina: erguido, respirando entrecortadamente y con la mirada perdida en la nada, William introdujo los dedos entre su espesa cabellera en un gesto desesperado: había sido un sueño tan vívido, que su corazón aún latía desenfrenado.

Si tan sólo no hubiera recuperado la memoria, la esperanza de convertirlo en realidad aún perduraría...


	3. Súplica en el vacío

SÚPLICA EN EL VACÍO

_Quisiera entretejer cual hebra fina_  
><em>con el telar desecho de mi alma herida<em>  
><em>cada memoria que guardo de tu vida<em>  
><em>tus silencios, tus colores y tu risa.<em>

_Quisiera capturar para lo eterno_  
><em>la sensación intensa que creí perdida<em>  
><em>la flama efímera de la pasión prohibida<em>  
><em>que sumerge mi alma en el tormento.<em>

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas_  
><em>sobre mi, sobre mis sueños, mis desvelos<em>  
><em>apagando el ansia, el fuego y los anhelos<em>  
><em>que dominan mi ser a todas horas.<em>

_Quisiera que existiera un universo_  
><em>donde pudiésemos unir nuestro camino<em>  
><em>donde el amor tuviera el nombre de destino<em>  
><em>y el pasado el nombre de silencio<em>

_Quisiera emprender un largo viaje_  
><em>y en mi incierta senda descubrirte un día<em>  
><em>enterarme de que el tiempo te hizo mía<em>  
><em>que en mi ausencia aprendiste a amarme.<em>

William escribió la dirección, a sabiendas de que la última esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo a toda prisa, que el futuro se marcharía con ese paquete; que en un aventurado acto de soberbia, estaba colaborando con el destino, encaminando a Candy hacia los brazos de otro hombre.

Los dados estaban ya sobre la mesa; y él había perdido la partida.


	4. Nocturno desnudo

NOCTURNO DESNUDO

Rasgando el silencio de la quieta noche  
>cual nota discordante en un adagio<br>vivo lamento se torna mi requiebro  
>dolor que explota en lastimero llanto<p>

Mientras la luna tan prístina y lejana  
>hiere mi piel con su plateado roce<br>imploro al viento que viaja sereno  
>llevar en sus ligeras alas mi quebranto<p>

Se eleva mi plegaria hacia el eterno  
>pletórica de anhelos y desdicha<br>y cual fugaz destello de consuelo  
>escucho en la brisa un dulce canto<p>

Quisiera ya olvidarte, más no puedo  
>pues en mi alma tu nombre está grabado<br>la luz de tu sonrisa y tu recuerdo  
>llevaré a cuestas hasta el camposanto<p>

Tu amor fue un imposible, un simple sueño  
>florecido al amparo del perverso olvido<br>una semilla de esperanza que brotando  
>se marchitó dañada por el desencanto<p>

Atrapado en el fondo de un abismo  
>oscuro y frío cual umbral de infierno<br>la duda y las tinieblas de mi duelo  
>me cubren por completo como un manto<p>

Me apresuro a beber a tragos lentos  
>el cáliz de la dicha vuelto amargo<br>y si me ahogo en eterno sufrimiento  
>la culpa es mía por quererte tanto.<p>

En la lejanía podía escucharse el arullante silbido de los grillos, que se escuchaban felices, ajenos a la desdicha que se adivinaba en el corazón del hombre que permanecía en el amplio balcón, reclinado contra el barandal de piedra; sosteniendo en una de sus manos una copa de whisky a medio vaciar.

La luz de la luna brillaba en ratos, dándose a desear en esa noche oscurecida por el paso de gruesas nubes cargadas de granizo, que se antojaban emisarias de presagios funestos.

Nada. Ningún signo, ningun eco, dejaban entrever si las más nefastas premoniciones se habían concretado ya. Albert miró hacia la luna, preguntándose si el paquete había llegado ya al departamento.


	5. Requiebro en lejanía

REQUIEBRO EN LEJANÍA

_Mi espíritu en un grito te llama_  
><em>viaja en la brisa mi profunda pena<em>  
><em>aviva la nostalgia en mí una flama<em>  
><em>de intenso y fiero amor que me envenena.<em>

_No te soñaba nunca tan lejana_  
><em>ni esperé sufrir esta condena<em>  
><em>existe entre tu y yo tanta distancia<em>  
><em>que encuentro más cercana una estrella.<em>

_Suspiran en mi pecho los ardores_  
><em>de profunda pasión que nunca cesa<em>  
><em>se encienden como un fuego los temores<em>  
><em>de saberte perdida y tan ajena.<em>

_Sintiendo marchitarse la esperanza_  
><em>Mi corazón se torna llaga viva<em>  
><em>tan profunda y sangrante es la herida<em>  
><em>que el tiempo que transcurre no mitiga.<em>

_Calladas ya las voces tormentosas_  
><em>que me increpan con culpa lastimera<em>  
><em>comprendo que nunca podré olvidarte<em>  
><em>pues en mi alma se plasmó tu huella.<em>

La fresca brisa penetró en la estancia, agitando los rubios cabellos del hombre que permanecía en silencio, contemplando el paisaje que la luz del ocaso teñía de ígenos resplandores. Nada, ni una noticia. Ni un mensaje de George respecto a sus planes. Lo más probable, pensó, era que todo hubiera resultado tal y como estaba previsto.

Suspiró con desgana, mientras sus ojos observaban el horizonte, perdidos en un mundo que sólo él conocía. Mejor así. Mejor la soledad que ese requiebro sin respuesta que lo consumía día a día.


End file.
